(Kahori X Ichigo) Love Is Sweet Yet Bitter
by Manami-chanKurusu
Summary: The first time I saw her, she was just a quiet, annoying, emotionless and strict girl that cared about nothing but herself. But now, my heart skips a beat whenever she glances over. [This is a story made for a chorus group called LVE48. OC]


**Now then, I own nothing except for myself. Characters are based on real-life people from the chorus group LVE48. Yes, it's a chorus group on the Internet.  
Enjoy~**

* * *

It was a normal day in junior high. Students were running around, gossiping and playing games. A typical junior high indeed.

"Kahochin!"

"Huh? What?" The brunette snapped out from her thought as she turn toward her friend, who had been calling for, who-knows-how-many-times.

"You're day-dreaming again." Mizuki sighed softly. At first, she didn't mind this at all, but as time passed, it had became quite annoying at the fact her best friend had forgotten of her being there. "You've been like that lately...You're being weird."

"W-weird? I-I'm fine!" She huffed softly, shaking her head. "What were you thinking about actually?"

The brunette blushed a deep red at the sudden question, a sudden wave of panic ran through her. 'I'm just thinking about Ichikun.' There's no way she would be saying that, it would be too embarrassing ad would only end up with the violet-haired girl making fun of her, she wouldn't want that to happen.

"N-nothing…" She stammered, trying to sound convincing enough though it seem like she quite failed at it as she received a "Yeah..." as an answer.

The sound of the door sliding open could be heard clearly as the whole classroom suddenly fell silent at the sigh of a female with long red hair that was tied up in a low ponytail. Yes, despite her male features, she's a female. Her eyes trailed around the classroom, as if she was looking for someone. It didn't took long for her to found her target as the red eyes landed on the two best friends. Her red eyes met her blue ones, though she was the first one to break the stare and the brunette's face turned a shades of red when she realized she was lost in her eyes a while ago.

The redhead was named Ichigo Hihara, or mostly known as Ichikun. She's a popular girl, among the females, that is, due to her male features and deep voice. She's admired by quite a lot of people, though hated by most seniors. She's also quite popular with the boys due to her fun personality. She had changed a lot since **that** time. The first impression she left for us was not a good one, though it changed throughout the year. Not to mention that she's a totally different person when she's with males and females. As if she had a split personality.

"You know, you're always watching her, yet so shy to talk to her." Mizuki suddenly spoke as she drank a bit from the can of grape juice she had bought from the machine, her eyes glancing at the brunette. "It gets a bit annoying thinking about it. Or, are you in love with her?~"

"W-wha- I-I'm not!" Her face was now a deep red at the sudden comment, a soft gasp leaving her lips. The female wasn't the type to show much emotions, though when she's with her friends, it gets quite easy to guess what she's thinking since everything is clearly showed on her face. Mizuki couldn't help but grin at her friend's adorable reaction, deciding to tease her for a while just to have some fun.

"Mi- Miz- Mizu- Mi-..." Every time she tried to stop the other female, she was cut off by the bombardment of questions her friend was throwing at her. Those who aren't really close to her would find this weird, since she was the quiet type and one who talks softly.

"MIZUKI!"

She suddenly shout out, since she was unable to stop her. Eventually, this caught everyone's attentions toward her, and she could feel her face heating up.

"I-I'm sorry!" She muttered out softly, barely squeaking in embarrassment. She sat down onto her chair, burying her face into her palms.

"Well, that sure was unexpected." She hummed softly to herself, twirling some strands of her hair on her finger as she let out a sly grin. "Shut it, Mizuki."

Soft chuckle could be heard from behind, and of course, the one who sat behind them was _her._ The two close friend turned around, just to see that Ichigo is laughing at the previous incident. Her eyes glanced at the short female with a smirk plastered on her face, before she turn back to continue reading the novel she had borrowed from her friend, getting caught up in it too long after. "But you know, Kahochin…"

The violet-haired girl's voice caught back her attention, since she was quite dumb-found at the smirk, and her face flushed red. "I think it's not a good idea to like Ichikun…"

"Huh?"

"I mean...Ichikun already have **her**."

As soon as she mentioned a certain someone, a blonde haired girl burst into the classroom, her sweet, high-pitched and cute voice echoing throughout the room. That certain someone had caught most of the class's attention, especially the males. "Ichikuuuuun~"

"Speak of the devil…" Mizuki muttered softly as she closed her eyes for a moment, resting her head against her palm as she narrowed her eyes.

The two watched the lovey-dovey couple. The blonde embracing the redhead in a tight hug, suffocating her as her face turned pale.

"H-Hime...Ca..n't….bre...athe…" She managed to choke out the word, which saved herself from the edge of death.

The blonde who was called, 'Hime', is actually Himeko Kiriya. She's the cutest and one of the most popular girl around the school, along side Ichigo. Though she, Hime had actually, caught every boy's hearts in this school and was also an idol professor. Which mean, she's obsessed with them. And of course, Ichikun's dream was to be a singer, everyone knew. This girl, had been calling herself "Ichikun's Number 1 fan" for as long as she know. No one dare to deny that, seeing as they were a couple, a perfect one too.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ichikun~!"

"It's...alright…" She muttered out softly, closing her eyes for a moment as she cleared her throat. "So...What is it?"

"Let's go eat lunch together~!" The blonde suggested, smiling happily as her eyes sparkled. The other couldn't reject her, so she just gave her a nod, which made the blonde so happy that she started dragging her out of the room. Hime was the one Ichikun treated the kindest to, considering they were a couple. Hime was also the one who changed everyone's opinion on Ichikun. Once the lovey-dovey couple were out of the sight, the class became noisy from all the gossiping that started about them.

"I guess you're right…" The brunette sighed softly, disappointed at the fact she's no match for Hime, the perfect girl for Ichikun. "I don't want to ruin their relationship…"

"No worries, Kahochin~" Mizuki patted her friend's back in comfort, a playful grin on her face. "A sweet girl like you will surely find someone nice~"

"I guess.." She turned her eyes away, her cheeks red from the compliment she received.

"Or you can always have me~"

"Wha- Mizuki!" The brunette glared at her friend, a soft groan leaving her lips as the other laughed. "Kidding, kidding~!"

_Since when have I started liking her?_

* * *

**/ FLASHBACK /**

* * *

"Ugh, she's so annoying...She just entered this school not too long ago and she's already showing off…" The brunette mumbled, dribbling something in her notebook. "What's so cool about her anyway?"

**"Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara~ **  
**ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan~ **  
**Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da~ **  
**sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara~ **  
**Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru~"**

_'Someone's singing? Sound like a male...But I thought none of the males here likes singing.'_ Curious, Kahori followed the voice just wanting to know who it was.

It didn't take long until she reach the school garden. She peeked from the bushes, just to see who it was. _'No way!'_ Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the transfer-student, Ichigo and the cutest girl in school, Himeko. Her voice was so captivating that she found herself swaying along with the song she sung.

"So perfect~! So ikemen as always, Ichikun!" The blonde squealed in joy, her eyes sparkling with admiration.

_"'Ichikun?' Is that a nickname? Her voice sound so much like a male…!"_

"I told you to cut it with the 'kun'!" Ichigo sighed softly. "But well...I'm glad you like it…" She let out a soft smile, an expression she had never showed before, not to anyone.

The brunette's face heated up at the sight, her heart thumping loudly in her chest, so loud that she could hear it in her own ears. She brought her hands up to her chest, clutching it tightly. It was the first time she felt this, it was so different. Was it admiration? No, it didn't feel like it's the correct word for it.

_"What's this feeling…?" _

She suddenly remembered something. She had heard a rumor or them being a couple. Was that real? They say they had been together years ago, though it was because Ichigo lived far away so they had to keep a long-distance relationship. Her hands clutched her chest tight as she felt a sudden **pain** in it, an unexpected frown appearing.

"Kahochin~"

The sound of someone whispering next to her ear made her flinch and gasp in surprise, causing her to stumble forward and tripped onto a rock, falling flat onto her face, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she rubbed her forehead. "Ow.."

She could hear the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer until she could see the shoes. When she tilted her head, she noticed a hand reaching out toward her. The redhead was helping her up with a soft chuckle, helping her dust off the dirt.

"What are you doing here? Are you eavesdropping?" The blonde put her hands on her hips, a soft frown on her face. She was about to scold her brunette.

"N-No! I-I just heard someone singing and got curious-"

"Hime, it's alright." The redhead chuckled softly, a smile hanging on her face. "I'll deal with her, you went back to class now." She whispered softly next to the brunette's ear, cause her face to heat up. She felt like her heart will burst out anytime, and so, she decided to just run.

"Hey, Kaho- Waah!" The violet-haired was pulled along with the running female.

* * *

**/ END OF FLASHBACK /**

* * *

_'It has been a year since that time….And Ichikun started warming up to me too….She's totally different than what I thought she was!' _

"KAHOCHIN!" The loud voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh? What?" The brunette blinked in confusion. "Why are you shouting?"

"See? You're day-dreaming again!" Mizuki sighed, shaking her head. "Sorry…"

'_I really should just give up on her...' _

* * *

The brunette was heading toward the classroom to get her bag, so she could get home. she stopped her steps when she knew that someone was still in there. A loud sound of someone slamming the table made her flinch. "What do you mean?!"

A familiar deep voice yelled out, sounding angry.

_'Ichikun…?' _

The brunette blinked a few times in confusion, the tone of her voice made her scared. she had never heard her being this angry before. "I want to break up." A higher voice could be heard from inside, he wasn't alone. The tense atmosphere in the classroom was making her felt uncomfortable as she started sweating slightly.

Wait.

That voice was familiar to her as well...It's…

_'HIME?!' _

"What do you mean by that?!" The redhead shouted, her voice loud and harsh. Though the voice of the other replying was calm and serious. "I mean what I said, Ichikun…And i'm not changing my mind."

The brunette was unconsciously peeking on the two. She noticed that the two weren't alone either. There was another girl, someone with long deep blue hair and bring yellow eyes. Her eyes were filled with fear. She wanted to leave, but curiosity made her stay, not to mention that her body wouldn't obey her mind. All she could do was to take in a deep breath.

"I spent my years trying hard to get together with you, hearing that you missed me and now you want to break up just like that?!" Ichigo's face was a bright red from the anger, tears threatening to fall from her eyes..

"Sorry, Ichikun. Truth is, I never liked you. Your personality...It's just…" Himeko shook her head, glancing at her. "Sorry, but Aya's way better than you are." she stated bluntly, harsh.

"You-...You-..." She slammed her fists angrily onto the table, the loud sound would make anyone flinch, her eyes were turning blurry from the tears. Her eyes closed tight, the tears rolling down and wetting her cheeks, silent sobs filling the room. The blue-haired girl was going to comfort her, but the blonde had stopped her, not wanting to get the mood worse.

"Face the truth, Ichikun. We're done."

The brunette's eyes widened at the tone. She couldn't believe just how cruel Himeko is. How cruel can she be?

The blonde was about to leave, but the two hands had grabbed hold onto her arm, preventing her from doing so. "We're not done talking." She took in a deep breath, managing to stop her tears, even for a slight moment. She didn't want to show her weakness, no. But her emotions gotten over her and she snapped.

"You're **not **going anywhere, until we discuss this thoroughly." She muttered out, her voice wavering. Her breath hitched when the blonde pulled away her arm with a strong force. "Ichikun, there's nothing more to discuss."

The cold brown eyes looked down on her, a small smile on her face. "You know, it's already over, you should get over it. Now then," She turned toward the blue-haired female, taking her hands as she turned her back at the red-haired female.

"Sorry and goodbye, Ichikun" was the last thing she heard from the blonde as she left with the younger girl. Her eyes were filled with guilt, but then again, the girl loved Hime and Hime loved her too. Ichikun knew that, that's why she didn't say anything anymore.

Weak chuckles escaped her mouth and that scared Kahori slightly. She took a few steps back until she could felt her back leaning against the wall, slowly sliding down, until she was sitting down. The brunette was hiding when the two female had walked out. The complete silence made her able to hear the silent sobs. Her heart crashed as well upon nearing the sounds. Ichikun is really crying..

It was unexpected, yes. Ichikun had always been a strong girl. She had kept everything to herself, going through the bullies as if they were nothing. **_I know, because I've been watching._** And Hime seems so kind and innocent….But…..._Looks really do deceive people don't they…? _

"I know...You're there…." Her voice wavered, broken.

"A-ah…I'm s-"

"You saw everything, didn't you? I know I'm just a pathetic, sensitive girl...Just...go and laugh all you want, like how the others did…Everything are fake.."

Instead of leaving, the brunette took a step forward and embraced her. The unexpected movement made her froze in place, her red eyes widening. That was the last thing he needed, that made him burst out in tears, screaming out all her emotions.

"I won't leave…" She muttered out in a soft voice. "You-"

"I like you Ichikun…" The sudden confession made her eyes widened.

"I like you….I might seem as if I'm taking advantage of this situation but...I'm not..I really do like you."

"You know-" She was cut off as the brunette continued. "I know, but, you can notice me, little by little…I promise I won't leave.."

She knew her confession was not convincing, but she'll continue to try. She'll be the one to make her _happy_, always. She'll **never** let anyone _hurt_ her, **_never_** again.

* * *

The violet-haired girl was listening the whole time. She was going to look for Kahori, since she took so long. She noticed the two were together and almost immediately, she knew what was going on. The one single tear that rolled down sparkled slightly in the dark.

_"I wish that you'll always be happy, Kahochin….I'll always love you, even if it's one-sided…"_


End file.
